Past research by members of the Hypertension Center showed Angiotensin (1-7) acts as a vasodilator by stimulation of tissue prostaglandins. Thus, Antiotensin (1-7) might be involved in the hypotensive effect of ACE inhibitors. The goal of this pilot study is to determine whether angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibition influences vasodioator hormones (ang 1-7) and prostaglandin E2 (PGE2) similarly in diabetic and non-diabetic hypertensives.